marudersifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lily Evans
'Lily Evans '— czarodziejka pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny. O swoich czarodziejskich zdolnościach dowiedziała się, będąc dzieckiem dzięki Severusowi Snape'owi, któremu na początku nie uwierzyła. Severus mieszkał w pobliżu jej domu. Powiedział jej o istnieniu magii, a także nauczył ją kilku zaklęć. Lily i Severus stali się sobie przez to bliżsi, jednak przez lata ich przyjaźń stała się napięta, ze względu na zainteresowanie Snape'a czarną magią, a także dołączeniem do śmierciożerców. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w latach 1971-1978 i została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jako utalentowana czarownica, Lily była członkiem Klubu Ślimaka, a na siódmym roku została prefektem naczelnym. Histria pre-fabularna Lily urodziła się 30 stycznia 1960 roku jako druga córka Mary Oldisch Evans i jej męża Anthony'ego. Ma starszą siostrę Petunię. W wieku dziewięciu lat zaprzyjaźniła się z Severusem Snapem, który mieszkał przy Spinner's End, niedaleko rodziny Evans. Severus był pierwszą osobą, która powiedziała Lily, że jest czarownicą. On sam chętnie opowiadał jej o świecie magii, a także o Hogwarcie, mówiąc jej, że mogli by razem do niej uczęszczać. Pierwotnie Petunia i Lily były blisko siebie, jednak zdolności magiczne Lily, a także znajomość ze Snapem stwarzały problemy między siostrami. Zazdroszcząc jej, Petunia napisała list do Dumbledore'a czy mogła by również chodzić do Hogwartu. W wieku jedenastu lat zaczęła uczęszczać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, gdzie została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jest wyjątkowo dobra z zaklęć i eliksirów, dlatego właśnie przyciągnęła uwagę profesora Slughorna, który później zaprosił ją do Klubu Ślimaka. Na piątym roku, często stawała po stronie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Severusa Snape'a - który był zastraszany i wyśmiewany przez Jamesa Pottera, którego uważała za aroganckiego chłopaka. Lily chciała by James dał spokój Severusowi, ale w tym samym czasie Snape zaatakował Evans nazywając ją "szlamą". Severus błagał Lily o przebaczenie, jednak ta z kolei zapytała go czy nadal rozważa dołączenie do śmierciożerców. Kiedy on nie zaprzeczył, Lily zrozumiała, że Snape nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że bycie śmierciożercą jest złe. I tak ich drogi na pewien czas się rozeszły. Historia fabularna Lily przebaczyła Snape'owi tamten niefortunny "epizod", ale jej relacje z przyjacielem zachwiały się w posadach. Spotkania są coraz rzadsze, zniknęło poczucie bezgranicznego zaufania i przeświadczenie, że można powiedzieć dosłownie wszystko. Gryfonka zorientowała się także w końcu, że uczucia Severusa nie są jedynie przyjacielskie i że chłopak przypuszczalnie będzie chciał od niej pewnego dnia czegoś, czego nie mogła mu dać. W pewnym sensie przyczyniła się na początku swojego VI roku do powstania związku swoich dobrych znajomych Franka i Alice. Wydaje się być jedynym uczniem w całym, wielkim zamku, który nie nienawidzi Filcha, za co woźny odwdzięcza się jej swego rodzaju sympatią, oznaczającą brak wiązanki cichych pomruków na jej widok, oraz nieco głośniejszych oskarżeń. Być może wynika to właśnie z jej zachowania na jednym z wielu organizowanych przez Argusa spotkań. Wzięła udział w poszukiwaniu demimoza wraz ze swoim gryfońskim przyjacielem Walterem, które jednak w wyniku niezależnych od uczestników okoliczności zakończyło się zanim to rzadkie zwierze zostało odnalezione i szczęśliwie ocalone. Co jakiś czas zjawia się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym aby pod czujnym okiem Pani Pomfrey lub zastępującego ją uzdrowiciela praktykować trudną sztukę magicznego lecznictwa. Wzięła także udział w kilku organizowanych w Skrzydle Szpitalnym lekcjach. Jeśli chodzi o Rogacza wciąż musiała opierać się jego niestrudzonym próbom zaproszenia jej na randkę (w większości mało wyrafinowanym). Miarka przebrała się na Balu Wiosennym, kiedy chłopak bezczelnie podbił do niej kiedy dobrze bawiła się z Waltem. Ten jeden raz musiała mu jednak ustąpić, nie uśmiechał się jej bowiem pomysł psucia zabawy innym. Spacer z chłopakiem, całkiem przyjemny dodajmy, został tamtego dnia przerwany przez przybycie Irytka, co oczywiście musiało się skończyć niefortunnie, a konkretniej uwięzieniem w komórce Filcha, upapraniem kilkoma nieprzyjemnymi mazidłami, oraz spotkaniem z Woźnym we własnej osobie. Na całe szczęście poltergeist postanowił ich uwolnić z gabinetu Argusa (nie omieszkując wyznaczenia wygórowanej ceny w formie pocałunku). Cała sytuacja zakończyła się w Łazience Prefektów, gdzie Lily w przypływie jakichś nieokreślonych emocji zaproponowała aby "zaczęli wszystko od początku". Nie miała jednak na myśli żadnego romantycznego związku, bo jej rudą głowę zajmował w tamtym czasie ktoś inny. Niejaki Walter Havoc, z którym spędziła masę czasu na swobodnych pogaduszkach, mordach poduszek, śmiechach, chichach, płaczach i spacerach. Miał być nawet jej osobą towarzyszącą na Sylwestrze w domu Pottera (co było skutkiem nieco krępującej rozmowy na Szkolnej Wigilii), gdyby nie to, że ostatecznie razem z chłopakiem przespali tę noc w Pokoju Wspolnym gryfonów. Później Walt został jej walentynką i pewnie znajomość miałaby szansę rozwinąć się w coś więcej, gdyby nie interwencja Syriusza i Jamesa, którzy na miotłach wpadli akurat do tej wieży, w której Lily i jej przyjaciel urządzili sobie piknik. Po tym wydarzeniu Hovock uznał najwyraźniej, że Lily obarczona jest zbyt męczącym kalectwem w postaci Pottera i zniknął właściwie na stałe z jej życiorysu. Zamiast tego przyszło jej ratować Rogasia, który bez jej pomocy niechybnie wylądowałby na dnie zamarzniętego jeziora, choć być może gdyby znała ciąg dalszy tej historii, wycofałaby się póki miała jeszcze szansę. Niewinny pomysł rozgrzania Gryfona kakaem w kuchni, zamienił się bowiem w sprzeczkę z Syriuszem Blackiem, poznanie prawdy o Mapie Huncwotów oraz Pelerynie Niewidce i ostatecznie misję ratunkową, z niewyjaśnionych bowiem przyczyn Łapa wdał się bowiem w gonito z jakimiś demonicznymi wilkami. Na całe jego szczęście Lily, Potter oraz Tanja Everett pojawili się tam z odsieczą. Dla dziewczyny skończyło się to paskudnym ugryzieniem oraz odkryciem, że Huncwoci w walnych chwilach zamieniają się w bandę zwierząt. Oraz oczywiście wściekłą furią skierowaną w stronę chłopaków. Mieli pecha, bo to właśnie ona chwilowo posiadała i mapę i pelerynę, co zmusiło ich do konfrontacji z Rudą. Po krzykach, płaczach i kolejnych wyznaniach (jak to, że Remus jest wilkołakiem), chłopacy odzyskali swoją własność, a Lily mogła się wypłakać w ramionach niezastąpionej Dorcas Meadowes, która nigdy jeszcze jej nie zawiodła. Później sytuacja jakoby zaczęła się poprawiać, udało się jej nawet wydusić z siebie zgodę na wycieczkę z Potterem do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie wspólnie odwiedzili jednorożce. I zapewne wszystko dalej układałoby się sielankowo, gdyby pewnego dnia nie natknęła się na chłopaka i Tanję w Trzech Miotłach, całujących się! To znowu doprowadziło do załamania się tej znajomości, zwłaszcza, że to Syriusz robił do Everett maślane oczy. W tej chwili wciąż emocje są dość świeże i chyba potrzeba czasu aby wszystko się wyjaśniło oraz uspokoiło. Relacje *Petunia Evans: Lily nie ma dobrych relacji z siostrą. We wczesnym dzieciństwie dobrze się dogadywały, lecz zmieniło się to, gdy Lily poznała Snape'a i dowiedziała się o swoich umiejętnościach. Petunia jest o nią zazdrosna i zapewne dlatego tak chętnie jej dokucza, kiedy tylko ma po temu okazję. *Severus Snape: Lily przyjaźni się z Snape'em już od najmłodszych lat. Lily polubiła Snape'a, mimo jej początkowej niechęci do przyszłego mistrza eliksirów, który już na pierwszym spotkaniu powiedział jej, że jest czarownicą. Snape opowiedział Lily o świecie czarodziejów: Ministerstwie Magii, Azkabanie, dementorach, Hogwarcie, a także zwierzał jej się ze swoich rodzinnych problemów. Dopiero w późniejszych latach ich nauki w Hogwarcie zaczęły się kłótnie pomiędzy nimi - Lily nie podobało się to, że Snape zadaje się ze śmierciożercami, zaś Severusowi to, że Jamesowi Potterowi Lily wyraźnie się podoba. Po tym jak Severus nazwał ją szlamą ich relacje przeszły głęboki kryzys, którego wciąż nie udało im się przełamać, pomimo że Ruda wybaczyła chłopakowi tamto niefortunne wydarzenie i nie odcięła się od niego całkowicie. Ich znajomość komplikuje fakt, że Lilianne świadoma jest uczuć przyjaciela, których niestety nie odwzajemna. *James Potter: James Potter od 5 roku nauki w Hogwarcie stara się umówić z Lily.Ta jednak uważała go za osobę próżną i nie chce mieć z nim do czynienia. Nie pomaga nikomu fakt, że Huncwoci obrali sobie za punkt honoru uprzykrzenie życia Snape'owi. Ta znajomość ma wiele wzlotów i upadków, ale powoli Lily zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że gdyby James tak często nie irytował jej swoim dziecinnym zachowaniem, zapewne szybko mogłaby się w nim zakochać. *Walter Havoc: Rok młodszy Gryfon, przyjaciel dosłownie od wszystkiego. Z którym mogła się z nim powygłupiać, pogadać, dokonać analizy, popłakać, odprawić pogrzeb, słowem pełen serwis. Przez moment była w nim nawet zakochana, ale niefortunne okoliczności sprawiły, że musiała wytępić w sobie to kiełkujące uczucie. *Dorcas Meadowes: To jedna z tych kilku osób, bez których Lily nie wyobraża sobie życia. Przyjaciółkami zostały "od pierwszego wejrzenia" i od tego czasu ich relacja tylko się pogłębia. Oczywiście miewają sprzeczki, istnieje bowiem kilka punktów zapalnych, jednak żadna z nich nie zachwiała tak na prawdę ich relacjami. Są jedynie pewną odskocznią od codziennej harmonii.Zawsze są dla siebie wsparciem i czasem zdaje się, że czytają sobie w myślach. Lily nie do końca wie tylko jak odnieść się do jej zainteresowania Syriuszem Blackiem. *Tanja Everett: Wyjątkowa osoba wśród znajomych Lily. Jako jedna z nielicznych nie wywleka tematu Pottera przy każdej możliwej okazji, co stanowi miła odmianę. Czasem potrzeba przecież kogoś, kto sprawia wrażenie jakby nie obchodziły go zupełnie twoje sprawy sercowe. Lils jest za to niewymownie wdzięczna, bo czasem Tanja jest jedyną osobą, z którą idzie wytrzymać.Od kiedy Lily przyłapała ją na pocałunku z Jamesem nie przebywają ze sobą tak chętnie, choć okoliczności tamtego "incydentu" uległy wyjaśnieniu. Evans zna także jej sytuację rodziną, lecz nie za bardzo potrafi jej pomóc. *Anastasia McTelmann: Są, czy może raczej były na jednym roku i zawsze darzyły siebie głęboką sympatią. Lilianne ceniła w niej optymistyczne podejście do życia, entuzjazm i niewyczerpane pokłady energii. Z drugiej strony Ana potrafiła ją nieźle zirytować swoimi przepowiedniami nawiązującymi wiecznie do jej przyszłego, szczęśliwego życia z Potterem i w ogóle całe proRogasiowe zachowanie koleżanki, która się w końcu z Jamesem zawsze przyjaźniła. *Remus Lupin: Najbardziej odpowiedzialny, najspokojniejszy i chyba najbliższy (przynajmniej jak na razie) Lil "członek" Huncwotów. Jest drugim prefektem Gryffonów. Lily ma do niego żal, że pozwala swoim kolegom na niektóre z ich wygłupów. Zwłaszcza na te bardziej brutalne. Ostatnio dowiedziała się, że jest wilkołakiem, jednak nie wpłynęło to właściwie w żaden sposób na ich relacje. Przynajmniej nie negatywnie. *Syriusz Black: Drugi James. Najbardziej Lily zastanawia fakt, że za tymi chłopakami obraca się większość dziewcząt w szkole. Ona chyba jednak nie jest normalna bo zachowanie Huncwotów bardziej budzi w niej irytacje i niesmak, niż podziw. Cały czas dręczy ją Rogasiem, co Lils wysoce irytuje, ale przecież w gruncie rzeczy szczerze za nim przepada. Nie do końca podoba jej się jedynie fakt, że chłopak może zranic jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Nie oponuje jednak, prawdopodobnie chcąc mu wynagrodzić te liczne okazje przy których wyładowywała na nim swoją złość i frustrację. *Peter Pettigrew: Chyba najmniej znany Lily członek Huncwotów. Z tego co zauważyła doczepił się do nich na siłę i raczej nie funkcjonuje na tych samych zasadach co reszta. Coś w stylu "klubowej maskotki". Lilianne jest nawet troszkę go żal. *Daniel Blais: Egocentryczny prefekt naczelny Slytherinu, myśli że jest niewiadomo kim i jeszcze lubuje się w zadawaniu bólu. Lils szczerze go nie lubi i robi wszystko żeby ratować jego ofiary spod ostrza scyzoryka. Nie jest to otarta nienawiść, ale głęboka wrogość. Małe szanse aby kiedykolwiek doszli do porozumienia. *Horacy Slughorn:Nauczyciel Eliksirów, jeden z ulubionych profesorów Lilianne. Choć oczywiście nie pozostaje ona ślepa na wszystkie jego wady i słabostki, uważa je za nieszkodliwe i przydające pewnego uroku postaci Slughorna. Jest poza tym członkinią Klubu Ślimaka i stałą wielbicielką mieszania w kociołku... Wygląd Lily Evans, choć urody odmówić jej niepodobna, z pewnością nie jest zaliczana do szkolnych piękności. jej jednak to zupełnie nie przeszkadza, bo bardziej niż wygląd, ceni swoją inteligencję i charakter. Jest szczupłą, średniego wzrostu posiadaczką elektryzujących, jasnozielonych oczy w kształcie migdałów, których po prostu nie da się nie zauważyć. Jej długie gęste włosy są koloru zwanego kasztanowym. Zazwyczaj w czasie trwania zajęć zawiązuje je w kitkę, lub warkocz, jednak w czasie wolnym zdecydowanie preferuje mieć je rozpuszczone. Jej cery nie można chyba określić jakże popularnym słowem "blada", jednak rzeczywiście jest ona jasna, w kremowym odcieniu. Nos i policzki zdobią liczne delikatne piegi. Oprócz oczu, tym co urzeka w postaci panny Evans najbardziej jest uśmiech. Charakter O charakterze tej dziewczyny można by pisać długo, jednak postaram się streścić w kilku zdaniach. Przede wszystkim warto wspomnieć, że jest wzorową uczennicą. Na lekcje zawsze przychodzi na czas i przygotowana, jednak kujonką nazwać jej nie można i srogo pożałowałby ten kto by spróbował. O jej przykładności, najlepiej świadczy odznaka prefekta, dumie połyskująca na szkolnej szacie. Swoje obowiązki traktuje bardzo poważnie i nie będzie się wahała ukarać żadnego ucznia, choćby był z jej domu. Z drugiej strony nie wywyższa się, i nie chełpi swoją „pozycją”. Nie odejmuje punktów na prawo i lewo, nawet gdy chodzi o ślizgonów. Huncwotów uważa, za wyrośnięte dzieciaki, a ich żarty przeważnie wcale jej nie śmieszą. Mimo wszystko ma do nich stosunek koleżeński. Co nie znaczy, że pozwala im zawsze realizować projekty. Często ukróca ich zapędy, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodzą inni uczniowie, co niestety się zdarza. Lily dobrze wie czego chce i dąży do tego z uporem, którego jednak ślepym nazwać nie można. Słucha rad innych i jeśli tylko uzna je za godne wykorzystania, nie unosi się dumą tylko potrafi zmienić swoje postępowanie. Jest bardzo wyczulona na wszelkie przejawy agresji (fizycznej, czy słownej) względem osób pochodzących z rodzin mugolskich. Choćby dlatego, że sama jest jedną z nich. Nie oznacza to, że ma obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi, tylko uważa że tzw. „szlamy” mają takie sama prawa i zdolności jak „czarodzieje krwi czystej jak łza”. W razie potrzeby każdemu pomoże, poratuje, pokrzepi miłym słowem, niech tylko strzegą się Ci, za którymi Lil nie przepada, bo wtedy robi się z niej wredne dziewczę i na wierzch wychodzi inna, całkiem odmienna natura tej Gryfonki. Tak, potrafi być niemiła, a nawet wredna. Choć faktycznie rzadko jej się to zdarza. Umiejętności magiczne Jako dziecko Lily potrafiła w pewnym stopniu kontrolować zdolności, co jest to dość niezwykłe, ponieważ młodzi czarodzieje zazwyczaj nie potrafią kontrolować umiejętności. W Hogwarcie Lily uchodzi za niezwykle zdolną czarownicę, w skład jej ulubionych przedmiotów wchodzą w szczególności Zaklęcia i Eliksiry. Od pewnego czasu koncentruje się szczególnie na tych dziedzinach magii, które moga ją przybliżyć do spełnienia marzenia o byciu Uzdrowicielką. Swoją wrodzoną inteligencję starannie rozwija dzięki pracowitości i skrupulatności, dzięki czemu ma status jednej z najlepszych uczennic w Hogwarcie. żródła: http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lily_Potter Kategoria:Uczniowie - Gryffindor Kategoria:Postaci